


Art Post: For Two Months Rest

by Lets_call_me_Lily



Category: Iron Man Noir, Marvel (Comics)
Genre: Art, Cap_Ironman Reverse Bang Challenge 2015, Gen, Pencil, acrylic, mechanical heart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-03
Updated: 2015-06-03
Packaged: 2018-04-02 15:52:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4065721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lets_call_me_Lily/pseuds/Lets_call_me_Lily
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some art to accompany Wisia's lovely fic, "For Two Months Rest", whose summary is as follows:</p><p>When Nicholas Fury calls, Tony Stark of Marvel believes he’s getting a fine deal for once. Two months of rest in exchange for finding a cube is nothing compared to his many dangerous adventures. However, it is never quite as simple as that, and the addition of Steve Rogers only complicates the matter. Both in task and heart.</p><p>Spoiler for the end of the fic!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Mechanical Heart

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [For Two Months Rest](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4067698) by [wisia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wisia/pseuds/wisia). 



> Many thanks are extended to Wisia, who picked up my character sketches (which don't even appear here) and ran with them, constructing a wonderful fic which really complemented and built on my art. Definitely check out her work, [For Two Months Rest](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4067698)!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a later drawing, a line in the fic which really resonated, and made me want to draw a mechanical heart. So I did :) Unfortunately, something about the red blood tubes makes it vaguely resemble a rugby ball… This was drawn in pencil and acrylic paint.


	2. The Iron Maiden

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Iron Maiden! What, did you think Tony only owned the one ship? I’m not sure if I like it exactly, but here’s a depiction of the ship – Jarvis was obviously doing the laundry when I took a reference photo :) This was done in pencil.


	3. Cap and Tony

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this is an earlier scene where Tony meets Captain America for the first time. It was actually drawn after the next picture, because my author created a really cool opportunity to have a sort of parallel scene :) This was done in pencil.


	4. Steve and Iron Man

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last but not least, the original artwork!! (Or, rather, the original piece intended to be displayed for the RBB Challenge). This was a scenario I came up with, and my author rose to the occasion magnificently, writing a touching scene that also explained why Steve was in clothes and Iron Man was wearing his armour in a very convincing way! (Hooray!) This was done in watered down black acrylic paint, in lieu of watercolour or ink, which I had no access to, and pen for the detailing.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [For Two Months Rest](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4067698) by [wisia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wisia/pseuds/wisia)




End file.
